


mile high club

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora is going to fucking murder whoever is sitting behind her. For the past five hours- of the nine hour international flight- the moron behind her has been alternatively kicking and pushing her chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mile high club

Cora is going to fucking _murder_ whoever is sitting behind her. For the past five hours- of the nine hour international flight- the moron behind her has been alternatively kicking and pushing her chair. Even the stewards have begun to give her pitying looks. _Even the stewards_.

Hour six, Cora can’t take anymore. She doesn’t care if she’s never allowed on this airline again, or _any_ airline again, she’s calling the person out. She gets up, and takes a half-step back, looking in the row.

“ _Isaac_?”

“Cora!” He exclaims happily, jumping up- hitting her chair _yet_ again she sees, ridiculous giraffe legs- and scrambling over the two people next to him.

He engulfs her in a hug before she can explain what an ass he’s being, so she bites his shoulder, _hard_.

It doesn’t have the desired affect.

Isaac merely raises his eyebrows, grin still in place, “On a plane? Why Cora, I didn’t take you for that kind of wolf.”

Someone’s trying to get by them- they _are_ taking up the tiny path, so Cora simply drags him into the bathroom. It’s far too small to be comfortable, and for half a moment she wonders if it’s too small for Isaac, but he’s already hoisted her on the sink and his fingers are tugging down her pants.

“You! You’ve been kicking my chair the _entire_ ride!” She whisper-screams, as Isaac’s long fingers slip up and in her.

Isaac’s still smiling, the bastard. “Sorry about that, long legs, y’know. I figure the benefits outweigh the costs.”

“Dick,” Cora growls, tugging him closer to work on his neck.

“Mmm,” he moans, “we could skip to that.”

She bites clean through at that, and his fingers thrust harder, his neck healing itself before more than a few drops splatter on his shirt.

“ _No_.”

“No?” he asks, puppy dog eyes in effect and a whine edging into his voice.

Cora wants to bat his nose with a newspaper.

“Make me come first, then I’ll decide.”

Isaac’s leaning down before she even finishes the sentence, sucking on her labia. He always was good at that, and she wonders suddenly- belatedly- why the hell he was flying out of Paris. He licks her clit then, and she decides to ask later.

Her fingers weave in his curls, bringing him closer, quiet moans spilling from her mouth.

There’s a knock on the door, and Isaac looks up at her with a wicked gleam in his eye.

“Just a moment!” Cora calls, biting her knuckles after to stifle her noises. She grins at the thought that Isaac’s going to be stuck hard for the rest of the ride- serves him right.

Isaac presses up, rubbing tiny circles around the bundle of nerves, and sucking her clit harder. She comes all over his face, the wolf in her overly pleased at the action. She pulls him up for a brief kiss, wiping away her juices as he pulls her pants back up.

“You’ll trade with the person sitting next to me,” she says, and they walk out getting more than one wolf whistle. They talk across the rest of the Atlantic, and the stewardess in their section gives her a few winks and extra cookies.


End file.
